When a user at a user interface accesses an application at a server, the user may input one or more values at the user interface. However, if the user needs assistance, the user may obtain “value help.” For example, the user may move an indicator over an element and a value help function may provide value help, i.e., help information for the element at the user interface. A classic example is in the case of a flight reservation system, the user may select a destination city and the value help may provide, autonomously, or at the request of a user (e.g., selecting function F4), a value help list of all possible destination cities. Specifically, as a user types in the letter D in an input for the destination city, a list of cites, such as Denver, Detroit, Dansville, is provided as a value help drop down list. If the user enters a second value “a,” the list may be filtered to all cities starting with “DA,” and so forth as additional values are input. If a user selects a city in the drop down list, the selected city from the drop down list becomes the input at the user interface. Thus, value assists the user performing tasks via the user interface.